world_guardiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Sendra
Sendra is a Human/Werewolf-Luxian crossbreed, a fact she is unaware of, with the unique ability to run at superhuman speed, though without the ability to process information at the same speed. Because she has known about her powers her entire life she has been able to hone her reflexes to their maximum potential, allowing her to react to perfectly control her movement, judge distances, and react to stimuli almost instantaneously. Biography 'Childhood and Imprisonment' Sendra was born and raised in Morytania, raised only by her father, who she was never truly close to. Still, he managed to keep Sendra hidden and safe from the Vampyres, allowing her to grow up healthier than most kids in the region. She first discovered her abilities about a week after learning to walk, and as she grew up she spent almost all of her time honing her reflexes, and training to make sure she could control her speed. Unfortunately, Sendra's father was unable to keep Sendra, or her powers, hidden from the Vampyres forever. By the time she turned nineteen she had grown fairly confident, and arrogant; enough so that she began using her powers against the feeding Vampyres, in a spirited, yet foolish, bid to fight them off. News quickly spread among the Vampyres, and within a week a faction of non-Drakan Vyres had attacked and kidnapped Sendra. Sendra would spend the next five years in a cramped Vampyre prison, where she was subjected to countless tests as the Vampyres tried to gain her powers through feeding. Progress was ultimately slow, as her innate Werewolf blood repelled most of the weaker willed Vyres. Despite the nature of her imprisonment, Sendra was actually kept well fed and allowed to exercise in a controlled space during this time, likely to prevent her death or the weakening of her blood. Rather than oppose what the Vampyre's wanted, Sendra played along, and allowed herself to stay fit and healthy. While many would have opposed the Vampyre's commands out of spite, she had the desire to one day escape, and knew that it would never happen if she became weak or dependent. 'Escape and Fighting Back' Finally, after five agonizingly long years of imprisonment, Sendra was finally presented with a means of escape. On the day of Zaros' death, the quakes created by Guthix across Gielinor caused significant structural damage to the fortress where she was being held, enough to provide both a distraction to the guards and a release to her chains. Through the use of her speed she is able to get away with little trouble, but is taken aback to find herself in the slums of Meiyerditch, rather than Darkmeyer, indicating that Drakan's Vampyre's had nothing to do with her situation. Not caring about the affiliation of those responsible, Sendra immediately began preparing to strike back at her captors, in a poorly thought out bid for revenge. Before she can set off, however, she is intercepted by local members of the Myreque, who had been investigating the damage done due to the quake. After speaking with the Myreque, specifically their leader Rev, Sendra reluctantly agrees to go back with them to their base, in an effort to form some kind of alliance. They then fill Sendra in on recent events: A group of independent Vampyres suddenly appeaed approximately three years ago, able to move far faster than even a powerful Vampyre should be able to. Since then they have all but conquered Meiyerditch, putting pressure on the Drakan's to take action. Unfortunately, Darkmeyer had largely become disconnected and disinterested in Meiyerditch and its populace in recent years, meaning the "Usurpers", as they were called, were able to run freely. Life under the Usurpers was far worse than it ever was under the Drakan's. The Drakan's fed, but rarely killed, and even took active efforts to find a better solution. The Usurpers, however, were guilty of atrocities in the name of their own advancement. Murder, kidnapping, sick experimentation; all were fair play with the Usurpers. However, over the last few months the Usurpers had begun challenging the Drakan's directly, and a brutal ground war had broken out between the two Vampyric factions, with humans caught in the crossfire. Knowing what Sendra is capable of, and looking to hit the Usurpers while they were still weakened by the quakes, Rev sends her and a squad out to take down one of their bases. Fortunately for the Myreque the base was largely deserted, and those that were there were too preoccupied dealing with the quake's damage to prepare a proper counter-attack. While there, Sendra discovered evidence, in the form of a written notice, that a raid was set to commence on Drakan's castle that night. She tries to use her evidence to spur the Myreque to action, but Rev is hesitant. He is content letting the Vampyre's kill each other off, a stance that Sendra did not take well. Still, she set out on another mission with Rev's men to take down another base. This base was much more defended, and after a short skirmish Sendra realized that one of Vampyre's that specifically took part in her torture was present. Overcome with rage she abandons her teammates and attacks her tormentor, killing him in a rage-induced flurry. By the time she regained her senses the Myreque she had been with had been overrun, and she was forced to retreat. Word about what happened made it back to Rev quickly, but before he could do anything about it Sendra was already long gone, determined to take the fight to the Usurpers herself so that she wouldn't have to let anyone else take the fall. It doesn't take Sendra long to arrive at Drakan's castle, but by the time she does Lord Drakan has already been killed and the Usurper's leader, Xareli, is busy using the speed to took from Sendra to clear out the remaining guards. Sendra wastes little time in going after him, but quickly finds that she is little match for him. The two chase and fight each other throughout the city at super speeds, while the Myreque and their makeshift army make a push against the Usurpers, having decided to attack afterall. It doesn't take long before the Myreque and Drakan's forces are fighting side by side against the speed-enhanced Usurpers. Sendra and Xareli both eventually tire out, and their chase halts to grind. Sendra remains outmatched, but by this point the Human/Vampyre alliance has largely overpowered the Usurpers, and Rev is able to come to Sendra's aid, keeping Xareli from getting away. While he's distracted Sendra musters up the last of her enemy and tackles him, proceeding to unleash her fury in a horrifying fashion against the monster chiefly responsible for her capture and torture. The Myreque and Vyrewatch watch this display in horror until, finally, she stops, clearly broken but holding herself together. With her single-minded pursuit of vengeance fulfilled, Sendra didn't know what else to do but run, and so she did, leaving the now allied Myreque and Vampyre's behind without so much as a second thought. 'Airut Invasion' For the next several months Sendra isolated herself from almost any human contact, and instead built up the public persona of a mysterious vigilante, looking out for the citizens of Morytania. Her imprisonment, and ensuing breakdown, had left her largely "empty" emotionally, but it didn't stop her from trying to do what she felt was right. So when numerous, random, people started going missing across Morytania, Sendra believed it was her duty to investigate it, fearing that someone else might be suffering her same fate. It took some time, but she eventually discovered why so many people were disappearing: they were being kidnapped and held prisoner by an invading alien species, the Airut. Knowing that she lacked the physical strength to take on one of these boar-like beasts, Sendra bided her time and attempted to free prisoners when she could. While scouting one of their camps one day, she came across a mysterious looking man also looking over the camp. Uncertain of his intentions, and hoping to scare him off to avoid his getting captured himself, she aggressively confronted him. Much to her surprise he was able to hold his own, and exhibited his own unique set of powers. She reluctantly heard out the man, who called himself Spiffy, and agreed to follow his lead in the name of freeing the captives, though she remained highly uncomfortable working with someone again. Spiffy provides the groundwork for a plan, and together they sneak into the compound and begin freeing prisoners. She initially sticks to the plan, but sees an opening to free another prisoner not on their pre-determined path. She goes for it, but in doing so immediately alerts the Airut to their presence, effectively throwing their plan into chaos. The prisoners they had already freed managed to escape, due in no small part to Spiffy covering their exit, but the Airut guards quickly overwhelm both him and Sendra. The fear of being captured again, on top of the guilt of possibly leading to the death of even more people due to her recklessness, granted Sendra the adrenaline necessary to push through the Airut line and escape. Spiffy, however, was captured. She finally stops a safe distance away, but immediately has a breakdown, beating herself up for her actions. It takes her a moment, but she composes herself and comes to the conclusion that she (ironically) can't run from her problems, but she can try to redeem herself. She returns to the Airut camp, enacting her own plan of hit and run distraction. With the Airut in a frenzy she moves in to free Spiffy, who had been gradually weakening due to his Jas Shard being confiscated. They barely managed to recover that and escape before the Airut close in. Now that they have a chance to reflect on what happened, Spiffy drills Sendra for answers on why she would be so reckless. She resists his questioning, but as he becomes more compassionate she gradually breaks down, revealing a brief version of her history to him, the first person she truly "vented" to, or even confided in. With this huge emotional step taken, Sendra was now ready to trust Spiffy and follow his lead, and he was now much more able to respect her capabilities after rescuing him alone. Seeing as there were still some people left in Airut captivity, the two came up with one last plan to both free them and get rid of the Airut. While captured Spiffy deduced that they were coming through a portal being kept open by a rather delicate focus, which they could destroy to stop any more from coming through. This time they attacked the camp head on. Spiffy held his ground as a distraction, taking care not to get surrounded, while Sendra sped between each cell and released the remaining prisoners, helping take out Airut reinforcements along the way. When the prisoners were finally clear Spiffy moved in and quickly destroyed the portal focus, which immediately showed very clear signs that it was going to explode, rather than go out silently. Thinking fast, Sendra ran in, grabbed Spiffy, and pulled him out of the blast zone, saving his life. Now respecting one another as allies, Sendra and Spiffy part ways. Sendra opts to remain in Morytania so that she can monitor whether or not the Airut return, but she is much further along her emotional healing process following the incident. 'The World Guardians' Personality Sendra has always been a particularly detached, isolated person. Her father was distant, she never knew her mother, and her abilities often meant she was alienated by her peers. She grew not to care, and grew to become incredibly dedicated, but detached. These qualities were only enhanced after she was held captive by the Vyrewatch Usurpers for five years, which made her even more disillusioned with the world. After meeting and fighting alongside the World Guardians she showed signs of opening up, but still largely resists allowing herself to feel much meaningful attachment. Abilities *'Super Speed': Sendra is capable of running at extremely high speeds, though is unable to process information at the same level. While her powers have no known upper limit, she is forced to limit herself, and stop regularly to adjust her course, or else she will crash. She is, additionally, unable to use her powers in any way other than running. *'Rapid Metabolism': Sendra's speed consequentially grants her a rapid metabolism that helps her heal quicker than average humans. *'Honed Reflexes': Sendra has trained herself to be able to react to any situation instantaneously, allowing her to process and react to even subtle events that occur while she is running. This is aided by her Werewolf blood, which gives her a slight edge over most Humans. Equipment *'Lightweight Armor': Sendra often wears a set of lightweight armor, both in combat and in general life, to help protect her body from the negative effects of friction or impact with small objects that she kicks up while running. *'Sickles': Sendra will occasionally travel with a set of dual sickles, which she uses in conjunction with her powers. Appearances *"Rush" *"Invasion" *"The World Guardians" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:World Guardians